


Iron Hole

by Seida



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Abuse, Avengers - Freeform, Captain America - Freeform, Fingering, Fisting, Humiliation, Iron Man - Freeform, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, Steven wrecks Tony's hole, Stretching, The Avengers - Freeform, Tony has a Pussy, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Fisting, gape, iron man has a pussy, noncon, steve rogers - Freeform, tony stark - Freeform, tony stark has a pussy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 17:20:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14117199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seida/pseuds/Seida
Summary: Captain America walks in on Tony masturbating and decides to have a little fun.





	Iron Hole

**Author's Note:**

> The artwork is not mine. I found it on Tumblr and no one seems to know who it belongs to.

Tony's cheeks burn, his teeth gritting together. He can't believe Steve entered his room without knocking, and he can't believe he forgot to lock the door. He yells at Steve to get out, completely humiliated; but instead of leaving, Steve climbs onto the bed and picks up where Tony left off, sliding his fingers into his dripping manhole. The moment Tony feels those thick, textured fingers inside him, he falls back, instantly succumbing to the overwhelming pleasure. Steve stares into Tony’s eyes as he stretches his hole– IRON MAN’S hole– by pushing deep and wriggling his fingers around inside him. Tony keeps telling him to leave, but he can’t bring himself to make him. Soon every finger finds its way into Tony’s throbbing cunt. He grips the bed sheets, his voice and mind breaking. Captain America is fucking his hole, and he’s helpless to stop him.

Steve’s fist slips in, sending Tony arching back with a deep and powerful cry. Blunt knuckles viciously rub his walls, which clasp down tightly around them. His toes curl as he begs Steve to stop, but he doesn’t want it to stop. White lights flash in his eyes as the impossible strength of Steve’s fist thrusts in and out between his legs.

 "Fuuuuck!“ he cries, his ass bouncing off the bed. "Oh fuck, fuck, fuuuuuuck!”

 "It’s okay, Tony. Cum. Cum as I ruin your pussy.“

Tony looks down and barely sees the outline of Steve’s arm ramming him open. He feels his muscles strain and chest tighten, every nerve in his body bursting with pleasure. He hears Steve’s voice-- barely-- now _ordering_ him to cum.

"I’m not leaving this useless hole until you give me everything you’ve got!” He screams. He then kneels on the bed and hammers down, punching in and out and making Tony gush. “After all the shit you've given me, you deserve this! Now cum! Cum on my hand like the useless 'superhero' I know you are!”

“A-AUUUUGGH!”

Tony cums, filling the room with moans and manly screeches. His whole body tenses, then shudders as Steve pulls away. He takes deep breathes, trying to find his focus, but it’s pointless. He feels his hole pulse with every spasm. The words “take off your suit and what are you” ring in his mind. Steve was right-- he’s nothing without his suit, and now he knows it.

“I was holding back,” Steve grins, gently rubbing Tony’s gape. “But I still fucked you wide open.” Tony moans, the coarseness of Steve’s fingers on his sore gape bringing him close to yet another orgasm. “I guess that means your pussy is mine now.”


End file.
